


Please Don’t Leave Me Alone

by Um_Lol



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Luz Noceda Angst, Luz Noceda Needs a Hug, One Shot, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Um_Lol/pseuds/Um_Lol
Summary: Luz was laying on the couch, feeling bored. She was fine before. Why did she suddenly have that thought?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Kudos: 126





	Please Don’t Leave Me Alone

**Author's Note:**

> ugh the summary's bad huh-
> 
> Anyways this is sort of a vent but dw i am currently fine :>
> 
> Anywho hope y'all enjoy!

Luz saw how other witches would get along, just like humans. (Well except humans couldn’t do magic but her point still stands). She knew she never fit in, especially not in the human world. She had no one over there, she was always the odd one out. She was alone. Alone in her own imaginary world. It was nice sometimes, but she’d sometimes wonder if she’d ever be able to fit in with a group of friends. She was _too_ weird for her own good, not being able to do anything right. She knew that she bothered people by her weird interests. It was evident that her mother wanted the best for her, and for Luz to have friends. At the same time, going to the camp, it felt like her mother was basically telling her that she was weird, without saying it. Maybe she wasn’t trying hard enough... then again, maybe it was just her, since no one ever really liked her.

When she entered the new world, at first, she didn’t feel like the odd one out, with all this magic and other cool stuff. But then she realised, she was a human. Was she going to be alone again in this world? Thankfully, that wasn’t the case, and she’d found Willow and Gus. And eventually Amity too.

She was idly laying on the couch, looking at the ceiling, feeling bored. Eda was out doing something (Probably crime but it’s Eda so what do you expect). Then she had a thought.

What if she was alone again?

What if she messed up like she always did back at the human world and everyone left her?

What if... _she_ left?

Eventually they would see that she a good for nothing, and worthless human. She could hear her heart pound in her head, and her breathing become uneven and shaky. She felt like she was about to cry. _Goddammit,_ why was she like this? Luz was fine before, why did she have to be such an overthinker? Why couldn’t she just stop the tears from flowing down her face?

“Stupid, stupid! Now isn’t the time to cry Luz,” she said, trying to stop herself crying.

Forcing yourself to stop crying never does work out that well, and most of the time makes it worse. She sobbed, her thoughts shouting back at her even louder now.

What if Amity left? Why did she even fall for someone so weird like her? She’d probably leave her eventually after realising how she isn’t the special happy "cute" human that she thinks. She was weird, and always will be. She wasn’t as happy and cute as she seemed. She was Luz. Not Luz the Human who destroyed Grom, or Luz the abomination. Just, Luz... _the weirdo._

Luz found herself hyperventilating, finding it difficult to breathe from how much she was crying. She didn’t even realise someone had come into the room, and was calling out her name.

“ _Luz!_ Hey, what’s wrong?” Amity asked. “...Why are you crying?”

“P-please don’t leave me, I know I’m really weird sometimes but please,” Luz sobbed.

Luz felt Amity give her a hug, before kissing her on the forehead.

“I promise I won’t Luz,” Amity reassured. “You aren’t that weird, and even if you are, that’s what makes you special.”

“You don’t think everyone’s gonna leave me alone?”

“Of course not, you’re so bright, and I know they won’t leave you Luz,”

“But... I’m not always happy, what if they leave because they find me too sad sometimes?”

“Luz, it’s impossible for someone to stay happy all the time, we won’t leave, we love you for you, especially me haha,”

Luz suddenly snuggled further into Amity.

“Mmm, what did I do to deserve you,” Luz said, not letting go of her girlfriend.

“Hehe, I guess by being a cute dork?” Amity joked.

“Shush, you're much cuter Mittens,”

“So are we now just having a cuddle session after you being sad?”

“Yup! And I’m not letting you go,” Luz smirked.

“Haha, I’m not complaining,” She grinned, before cuddling more.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise you im fine- (also lol sorry this was short-)
> 
> Tumblr: @um-l0l


End file.
